


How about it?

by CelestialWolf72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning that doesn't turn out how Remus had planned.A fluffy one-shot featuring our two favourite pups and a lazy Sunday morning in bed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	How about it?

The sunlight falling across the bed warmed the bare skin of Remus' back as he stirred, turning his face away from the half-open curtains to bury it in his pillow. His arm crept across the bed at a sluggish pace, searching for soft skin and warm kisses. Finding nothing but empty sheets, Remus grumbled into his pillow and slowly blinked his eyes open.

The room was bathed in soft golden light, the sun still rising out the window. The faint sound of the kettle and Sirius singing to himself filtered through the open door from the kitchen. Remus let himself doze lightly, before he was awoken by the delicious smell of coffee and the sound of a mug being set down softly on the bedside table by his head. Groaning Remus flopped over onto his back, blinking in the bright light.

"Morning gorgeous," Sirius purred, grinning down at Remus as he set his own mug and a plate of toast down on the table.

"Morning," Remus murmured, still half asleep and reaching out to grab at Sirius' waist. As usual, his partner hadn't bothered to put on more than his tight boxers and Remus craved the feeling of that soft skin against his own.

"Hmm someone's in a good mood this morning." Sirius said, letting himself be pulled onto the bed so he was sprawled over Remus' lap.

"It's a Sunday, we have nowhere to be and there's a gorgeous man in my bed. What's not to be happy about?" Remus murmured, his hands running gently up and down Sirius' spine.

"Hmmm, well when you put it that way..." Sirius murmured, brushing his lips over the soft skin of Remus' neck and humming happily when Remus bared his throat to him.

It didn't take long for Sirius to start gently rocking back and forth in his lap, grinding down on Remus in the most delicious way. Remus moaned and brought his hands up to stroke the skin of Sirius' hips.

"What do you want babe?" Remus groaned, bucking his hips up into the man above him.

"You." Sirius' voice was breathless and it made Remus grin. He could never get enough of how fucked out Sirius would sound from even the slightest thing Remus did to him.

"You've got me babe, always." Remus whispered, sliding his fingers through the other man's hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Fuck Re," Sirius whimpered, grinding his hips in such a wonderful rhythm he was practically riding Remus already. "I - _fuck_ \- can I fuck you?"

Remus felt his cock throb at that and let out a low moan, gripping Sirius' hips even tighter. Remus was usually the one who topped and it had been far too long since Sirius had last fucked him. The thought of Sirius' cock inside him made his blood run white hot with desire.

"Yes, fuck Pads - _yes_ fuck me." Remus said, pushing Sirius' boxers down his hips and over the swell of his ass.

Sirius finally detached himself enough from Remus to allow him to stand and kick his boxers away. He rifled around in the bedside table for lube before climbing back on the bed and situating himself between Remus' now spread thighs.

"You look like such a fucking dream." Sirius whispered, looking over his body appreciatively.

Remus just grinned and rolled his eyes, deliberately stopping himself from squirming slightly at the praise he still wasn't quite used to, no matter how many times a day Sirius told him he was beautiful. 

"Get on with it."

Sirius merely tutted at him, leaning down and running his tongue gently over the head of Remus' cock, hands coming up to stroke at the tender skin of his inner thighs as he did so.

"Don't rush me Moons, I want to make the most of this."

Remus' grumble of frustration was cut off by a moan as Sirius sucked half the length of his cock down his throat at the same time his finger started stroking gently over Remus' entrance. Looking down into those grey eyes was somewhat like a religious experience; Sirius looked up at him as he sucked on Remus' cock, those plush, pink lips wrapped around his shaft so beautifully. Remus reached down and tangled a hand in Sirius' silky hair, pulling just enough to make Sirius moan around the cock in his mouth, sending delicious vibrations up Remus' entire length.

"Yeah baby, just like that. So fucking good for me aren't you? Such a good, _beautiful_ boy taking my cock like that - _fuck_ -" Remus' words were cut off by a gasp as Sirius, who seemed to have somehow managed to uncap the lube, slipped his middle finger in right to the second knuckle. Remus threw his head back against the pillows at the sudden intrusion, feeling himself flush right down to his chest.

"Bastard," He gasped, gripping Sirius' hair tighter as he continued to suck and his finger moved faster, fucking Remus with hard, sharp thrusts just the way he liked it. It wasn't long before Remus was taking three of Sirius' fingers easily, his hole stretching deliciously and all Remus could think was that those fingers were readying him for Sirius' cock. His own was drooling a steady stream of precum onto his belly and he felt light headed with the intensity of it all.

Sirius suddenly pulled off Remus' cock with a lewd popping noise. He crawled up Remus' body, peppering little kisses and bites along the skin of Remus' thighs and chest as he did so, until they were face to face. Sirius leaned in and kissed him, slow and sweet and unbearably loving, pulling Remus legs until they were firmly wrapped around his waist and his cock was nudging against Remus' loosened hole.

Remus's heels dug into Sirius' ass, urging him forward as Sirius slowly pressed in, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside Remus. They both stopped for a moment, panting and giving themselves time to adjust.

"Fuck Moons, you feel so fucking good." Sirius groaned, his hips twitching slightly as he sucked at the skin of Remus' throat.

"Gods, Padfoot move," Remus panted.

Sirius nipped at the skin between his teeth before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back inside. He set a pace of bone-rattling thrusts, fucking Remus into the mattress all the while whispering loving filth into his ear.

"Feel so good Moony, love you so much... You take my cock so fucking well Moons, you love having me inside you don't you? Love feeling me filling up your tight little hole-"

"Fuck, _fuck yes - uh-"_ Remus moaned, thrusting his hips up into the rhythm of Sirius' pounding. "You're so perfect for me, fill me up so well."

It wasn't long before Remus felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach; the combination of Sirius' cock hitting his prostate so perfectly on every thrust and the filthy words he was whispering into his ear was enough to drive him right to the edge. Judging by the small whimpers of pleasure and the now erratic pace of Sirius' hips, he guessed the other man was close as well.

"Oh gods, touch me Pads, please touch me," Remus gasped, crying out when Sirius wrapped a slick hand around his cock, jerking him in time with their movements.

"Come on baby, come for me," Sirius whispered, his lips at Remus' ear and the hand on his cock speeding up. "You look so fucking beautiful, I love you so much. Come for me, baby."

Those words growled into his ear in Sirius' deep, fucked-out voice combined with a well-timed thrust to his prostate, sent Remus tumbling over the edge. He arched up as much as their current position would allow and came all over himself and Sirius' hand, his cum streaking his own chest and his head thrown back as he let out a long groan. He barely registered Sirius' own orgasm as the other man slammed into him, slower and deeper as he rode out his own pleasure, filling Remus with his cum as Remus' hole spasmed around him.

They both collapsed into the bed, breathing heavily and automatically curling around each other. It took a few minutes for their breathing to even out and Remus started running his hands up and down Sirius' back again, fingers tracing gently over sweat-slicked skin. Sirius shifted slightly so he slipped out of Remus and moved his head so it was laying on Remus' chest, turning to press a light kiss to his skin.

"We need to shower." Remus murmured, one hand moving back into Sirius' hair to caress his scalp gently.

"Hmm, not yet." Sirius whispered, sighing contently as Remus continued to pet his hair. "You were right, love mornings like this."

"Lazy Sundays are the best." Remus agreed, smiling softly down at the dark mess of curls.

"Can't wait to have them all with you Moons," Sirius' voice was soft and sleepy now, as though he barely registered what he was saying. "When we're married and have our own house and a dog and a room for Harry-"

"What?" Remus said, his hand freezing for a moment in Sirius' hair. He felt Sirius freeze as well, his whole body turning rigid against Remus' as his own words caught up with him.

"Er - nothing." Sirius mumbled, shifting quickly and pushing himself up off the bed, walking into the adjoining bathroom.

Remus faintly heard the shower turning on and the rustle of the shower curtain. Forgetting about his previously state of sleepiness, Remus swung his legs out of the bed and went after Sirius, pulling back the curtain to find a bright red Sirius staring at him sheepishly.

"What was that?"

"We need to shower." Sirius shrugged clearly trying, and failing, to look nonchalant.

Remus climbed into the shower beside him and they spent a few minutes washing the remnants of their activities from each other's skin. Remus let it be for the moment, giving them both a minute to get clean and collect their thoughts. When they were eventually out of the shower and Sirius was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and looking through their drawers for a suitable t-shirt, Remus leaned against the door to the bathroom watching him. He'd pulled on his favourite pair of comfy sweats and a soft knit jumper his mother had sent him for Christmas.

"Sirius,"

"Yeah?" Sirius said, not looking at Remus and continuing to rifle through his clothes.

"Pads, is that something you think about?"

"What?"

"Us getting married." Remus said bluntly, Sirius froze for a fraction of a second before resuming his search and merely shrugged, but Remus could see the faint flush on his cheeks again.

"Sometimes I guess."

It wasn't something they'd ever talked about, the subject had never even been broached and Remus had always assumed Sirius didn't want to get married. Hell, he wasn't sure he was that keen on the idea, but when he thought about it with Sirius... Getting to call Sirius his husband, getting to stand up in front of their friends and family and declaring their love to the world; it made him feel warm and gooey inside in a way he'd never expected.

"And you want that?" Remus asked, still looking at Sirius, who must've found at least ten suitable shirts by now but was still determinedly not looking at him. "With me?"

 _That_ got Sirius' attention. He straightened up and looked at Remus in surprise. "Well, who the hell else would I want it with?"

"I don't know," Remus muttered. It was his turn to look away as he felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks as his old insecurities started to bubble up once more. It had taken a long time for him to accept that anyone could want him, that anyone would see him as someone worth loving. He still had moments now, even after six years together, when he looked at Sirius and couldn't believe that _Sirius_ of all people could possibly want him. "You could have anyone."

Sirius strode across the room, cupping Remus' face in his hands and staring into his eyes, the grey piercing and full of an intensity that took Remus' breath away. "Remus Lupin, I love you. Have done since we were fifteen. Nothing is ever going to change that; you're it for me."

He leaned in and brushed Remus' lips with his own, so gentle and soft, until Remus wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, relishing the feel of Sirius' body against his own.

"I love you so fucking much." Remus whispered when they pulled apart.

Their faces were still so close, Sirius looking at him intently, seeming to decide something. He gave Remus a soft smile before leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and whispering, "Don't freak out okay?"

"Sirius, what-" Remus began but cut off when Sirius took half a step back and sunk to one knee before him.

"Remus John Lupin-" Sirius began, pulling a small velvet box from the pocket of his jeans and opening it to reveal two simple silver bands.

"Oh god, you're not..." Remus whispered, his heart hammering in his chest even as a grin spread across his face. He looked down at Sirius and bit his lip at Sirius' answering smile.

"Well I was going to do it tonight, had a whole romantic thing planned out but then just looking at you, standing there in your ratty old sweats, looking so beautiful and telling me you love me - how was I supposed to wait any longer?" Sirius said with a small chuckle.

"Impatient." Remus said, but it lacked the usual teasing note, too stunned to do more than whisper.

Sirius grinned again and cocked his head to the side, "So, how about it?"

Remus took a deep breath, "Ask me properly."

Sirius let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Remus John Moony Lupin, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are the only one I want to wake up with in the morning, your face is the last thing I want to see before I go to bed at night. I want you forever; through the good, the bad, the downright fucking ridiculous and everything in between. Will you marry me?"

Remus felt as though his heart was going to explode. He grabbed Sirius' hand, pulling him up so he was standing in front of him, their faces so close their noses were brushing.

"Of course I fucking will." He whispered.

Sirius' whole face lit up, breaking out into a wide smile, his grey eyes shining with tears and looking almost silver in morning light. Remus pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around this incredible man; this man who was _his,_ who wanted him. This man who loved him and wanted to tell the world about it.

Sirius pulled back, still grinning and laughing even as his eyes shone with happiness. He pulled the rings out of the box and slipped one onto Remus left ring finger. Looking down Remus saw the tiny stars engraved into the silver metal and felt his heart swell when he saw the tiny moons engraved into the surface of the second ring that was still in the box. He picked it up and held Sirius' hand delicately in his own, slipping the matching ring onto his boyfriend's - _no_ \- his fiancé's finger.

They looked at each other for a moment, both grinning like idiots and Remus ran his hand over Sirius', feeling the ring sitting on the other man's finger as if it was always meant to be there.

"So, you had a whole romantic thing planned out, huh?" Remus teased, smiling as Sirius rolled his eyes.

" _Yes_ and then you had to go and ruin all my carefully laid plans."

Remus laughed, "I think you ruined it when you brought up the idea of marriage completely out of the blue and then completely failed to be subtle about it."

Sirius just rolled his eyes, but his smile was soft. "Yeah okay, I jumped the gun slightly. James is going to be gutted."

"Of course he's involved."

"He's almost cried about three times just looking at you since I first asked for his help a few weeks ago." Sirius chuckled, leading Remus out into their kitchen, hands still entwined, and flicking the kettle on. "You know how he gets, Harry has also been a tremendous help."

"Oh?" Remus asked as Sirius set about finding their mugs and making coffee, their first cups having been forgotten in favour of their more exciting activities that morning.

"I was talking to Lily about the rings, because Prongs got too emotional to be much help." Remus laughed, fully able to believe that Sirius wasn't exaggerating. "And Harry helpfully offered up one of his Haribo rings for me to give you."

"Sweet." Remus grinned, taking a sip of the coffee Sirius handed him.

"Hmmm, well it didn't last long. He'd eaten it before I'd finished thanking him for his generous contribution." Sirius grinned over the rim of his own mug, getting that slightly soppy expression he always got when talking about his godson.

"I think I would've liked a Haribo ring." Remus murmured, smirking as Sirius laughed, wrapping his arm around the other man's waist and nuzzling into the soft skin behind his ear.

"Of course you would, you and your sweet tooth. Shame it wasn't chocolate, eh?"

"Hmm a definite shame, I might have to reconsider my answer."

"Nooooo, Moony," Sirius all but whined, sticking his plump lower lip out in a pout that never failed to get Remus going.

"None of that, we have to get dressed and head out." Remus said, unable to resist nipping at Sirius' lower lip.

"And where are we going on what was supposed to be our lazy morning together?"

"We both know James will be unable to contain his excitement for the whole day if he knows you're planning to propose. Don't you think we should go put Lily out of her misery?"

Sirius snorted, "I suppose she has her hands full with a hyperactive four year old, she doesn't need a hyperactive Prongs bouncing off the walls as well."

"Let's go tell them then, _fiancé."_

Sirius smiled, a small flush appearing on his high cheekbones, as he pulled Remus in for another kiss. "Fuck, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Just a little fluffy smut, because it's a Friday night and I have to go to work. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and kudos make me so happy x
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: celestialwolf72


End file.
